Death Battle: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier
by Life Savior
Summary: Trained by the best, and brought back from the dead. In this epic clash who will not escape the clutches of death this time? Warning: Swearing and death.


**Death Battle is owned by Screwattack. I do not own Marvel or DC comics.**

 **Warning: Swearing and death**

 **My first suggestion Death Battle! Yay! Pardon me if the Russian in this is a little off, I'm using Google translate.**

* * *

 **Red Hood vs Winter Soldier**

Wiz: The sidekick is a tremendous asset to superheros. They are more valuable than any superpower you could imagine.

Boomstick: I don't know, I've always wanted the power to shoot beer out of my hands.

Wiz: To lose a sidekick is like losing a piece of yourself-

Boomstick: But these two just wouldn't stay down. Red Hood, former sidekick of Batman,

Wiz: And the Winter Soldier, former partner of Captain America.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Red Hood**

Wiz: The persona of Red Hood has been taken on many times throughout the history of DC. Spanning from just one Red Hood to an entire organization. But one Red Hood truly sticks out in the eyes of any comic book nerd. Jason Todd.

Boomstick: Otherwise known as one of Batman's many sidekicks. Can you ever keep an employee, Bats?

Wiz: He died, Boomstick.

Boomstick: Oh. That's a pretty good excuse then.

 **Background**

 **Full Name: Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd**

 **Height: 6 ft**

 **Weight: 225 lbs**

 **Second Robin**

 **Multi-lingual in English, French, German, Italian, ect.**

Wiz: Jason once lived with his father and step-mother, then his father went to jail and his mother died from an over-dose of drugs. With no one left to turn to Jason began a life on the street, stealing car parts to try and make money.

Boomstick: Then things changed when he found the Batmobile and met Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman. Good ol' Bats took Jason in and trained him to become the new Robin. Until the Joker beat him to near death with a crowbar and finished the job with an explosion. Then some crazy resurrection stuff with the Lazarus Pit that we barely understand happened and Jason lived...THEN he learned that Batman didn't avenge his death by killing the Joker. So Jason took on the persona of Red Hood and began his life as a criminal.

Wiz: Despite being taught Batman's ideals, Red Hood tried to bring peace to Gotham through brute force. He took control of several criminal gangs in the city and eventually tried to cleanse Gotham of corruption.

Boomstick: Backing him up along the way are some of his favorite toys, like his twin automatic handguns, flashbang grenades, and a grappling gun from the good ol' days. He's also a skilled swordsman keeping katanas and knives ready to f*ck some shit up.

Wiz: His Red Hood mask also comes equipped with a built in radio transmitter/receiver and night vision. Along with his tools of war comes combat skills taught to him by Batman, including acrobatics, detective skills, several martial arts, and he is extremely intelligent.

 **Abilities**

 **Acrobatics**

 **Firearms**

 **Genius Level Intellect *Criminology *Demolition *ect.**

 **Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat**

 **Martial arts**

 **Surveillance**

 **Swordsmanship**

Wiz: Even after being brought back to life and leaving Batman's side Jason continued his training around the world and learned everything he could.

Boomstick: The result. One bad motherf*cker. He's bested the Teen Titans, took down his assassination mentor, and has even taken on the role of Batman and was doing it really freaking well.

Wiz: But despite his skill Red Hood's skill has limits like anyone else. He has lost fights from the likes of Green Arrow and Flamingo.

Boomstick: And it's never a good day when you lose to a guy named 'Flamingo'.

Wiz: Despite never reaching Batman's level of skill all of Gotham knows that Red Hood is not to trifle with.

 **"You wanna die? There's easier ways to kill yourself."**

 **"Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47."**

 **Winter Soldier**

Wiz: It was the midst of World War II. America had just gained its newest and greatest ally; Captain America. But even with his skill and strength he still needed some help.

Boomstick: That's when the Winter Soldier showed up.

Wiz: Actually, he wasn't called Winter Soldier back then. He used to be called by his nickname, Bucky.

Boomstick: I can see why he changed it.

 **Background**

 **Real Name: James Buchanan Barnes**

 **Age: 98(Biologically 28)**

 **Height: (Bucky) 5'7" l (Winter Soldier) 5'9"**

 **Weight: (Bucky) 150 lbs l (Winter Soldier) 260 lbs**

 **Former mascot of U.S. Army Camp Lehigh**

 **Soviet assassin for Department X**

 **Multilingual in English, Russian, German, Japanese, and French**

Wiz: James Buchanan Barnes was the son of a soldier killed in training. With no where else to go he was unofficially adopted by the training camp as a sort of mascot. While living in the camp he found a friend in Private Steven Rogers.

Boomstick: Then the whole, you know, transformed into a super soldier thing happened and Bucky wanted a piece of the action. By that I mean he wanted to be his sidekick. Not the 'other' kind of action.

Wiz: Bucky was put through some intense physical training to keep up Steven. As a team Captain America and Bucky were a tremendous asset to the fight against HYDRA. They fought against many Nazi groups and won with flying colors.

Boomstick: All of which were red, white, and blue. 'MERICA, BITCHES!

Wiz: But then came one day when Steven and Bucky were both assigned a mission to stop Baron Zemo from destroying a drone plane.

Boomstick: Zemo had few tricks up his sleeves and launched the drone into the sky with explosives on it. Cap' made through the explosion. Bucky... most him did.

Wiz: Somehow still alive Bucky's body was found by a Russian crew in the ocean. The traumatic event caused Bucky to suffer amnesia, but he still retained his skills in combat.

Boomstick: Bucky was taken to and revived in Moscow, and given a cool new bionic arm to replace the old that he kinda lost in the explosion. Ouch.

Wiz: With the opportunity to create a new master assassin Department X took Bucky in and trained him to become a killer for the Soviet Union, under the code name Winter Soldier.

Boomstick: With his reconstruction came awesome new skills. He has enhanced strength, speed, and durability. He has the build of an Olympic athlete and can push himself further than any ordinary man. To compliment his ruthless killing skills Bucky's got quite the arsenal.

 **Arsenal**

 **Gerber Mark II Combat Knife**

 **Cybernetic Arm**

 **HYDRA Uniform *Nomex thread *Kevlar fiber**

 **SIG-Sauer P220 *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 9 round**

 **Vz.61 Skorpion *Cartridge: .32 ACP Fire Rate: 850 rounds/min Magazine: 20 round curved**

 **Intratec TEC-38 *2 barrel *Cartridge: .38 special**

 **COP .357 Derringer *4 barrel *Cartridge: .357 magnum**

 **Colt M4A1 with attachable M203 Grenade Launcher For actual gun*Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO Fire rate: 700-950 round/min cyclic Launcher*Cartridge: 40x46mm SR**

 **FN Mk 13 *5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of fire: 625 rounds/min**

 **Milkor MGL *Cartridge: 40x46mm grenade Fire rate: 3 rounds/second**

Boomstick: Mostly consisting of grenade launchers, which is why I love him so much, his arsenal includes a SIG-Sauer P220 pistol, a Vz.61 Skorpion submachine gun, a TEC-38 and COP .357 pistols, a Colt M4A1 carbine rifle with attached grenade launcher, and an FN Mk 13 which has been customized for Bucky to shoot magnetic disk grenades.

Wiz: His HYDRA uniform is a lightweight tactical suit designed to resist against small fire arms. Also his new bionic arm has a few features of its own, including super strength. It is also capable of discharging electric bolts of energy from its palm and comes equip with an EMP. It can even function on its own when it has been severed from Winter Soldier. Likely with a highly advanced AI that functions on its own when detached from Bucky.

Boomstick: The Winter Soldier is also a master stealth. One time he followed the Wolverine around for 3 DAYS without him knowing, which is pretty impressive to get past his hearing and scent. He's taken on prime Marvel characters like Iron Man, the Punisher, and of course Captain America himself. Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge and block bullets with his bionic arm.

Wiz: Ever since he became the lethal assassin of Department X he has received extensive training that surpasses even his former partner. But whenever he didn't have a job he was put into stasis until his next mission. So each time he awakens he must get used to new weaponry and technology.

Boomstick: But even though he is from a way older time you do not want to get in this guys way.

 **"You're my friend!"**

 **"And you're my mission!"**

 **Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

A helicopter is now entering Gotham City. It lands near a warehouse and the Winter Soldier hops out of it. On the other side of his comm line a man talks to him.

Man: Он где-то около этой области . Действуйте с осторожностью , зима солдата . Мы сказали, что это " Красная шапочка " опасно .

(He's somewhere around this area. Proceed with caution, Winter Soldier. We were told this 'Red Hood' is dangerous.)

Winter Soldier doesn't reply and pulls out his SIG-Sauer. He walks up to the warehouse door and notices that the door is slightly ajar. He pushes it open and points his gun into the darkness. He walks into the middle of the warehouse when suddenly the lights turn on. On the catwalk Red Hood walks out with one of his pistols out.

Red Hood: Well, look who's finally here.

Winter Soldier points his gun at Red Hood.

Red Hood: Yeah, you're about five minutes later than I expected.

Winter Soldier: Как вы знаете, я приду?

Red Hood: Oh, sorry buddy. My Russian's a little rusty. But,

Red Hood jumps off the catwalk onto Winter Soldier's level.

Red Hood: If you were asking 'Am I screwed?' then the answer would be yes.

Red Hood points his gun at Winter Soldier.

 **Fight!**

Red Hood fires first, with Winter Soldier dodging the bullets or blocking them with his robotic arm. Winter Soldier fires back at Red Hood, forcing him to hide behind some crates, still firing at him. Winter Soldier also hides behind some crates, but soon jumps over the crates onto one stacked on another next to where Red Hood was hiding. Red Hood isn't there though. Winter looks around while Red Hood sneaks behind him and knocks over the crates he was standing on. Winter falls on the ground and loses his gun. Red grabs a knife from his pocket and plunges it towards Winter who rolls out of the way and stands back up. Red swings his knife at Winter who stops it with his arm and uses his other to punch Red in the stomach. Winter roundhouse kicks Red in the face and using his bionic arm to punch Red into the wall. Winter pulls out his TEC-38 and COP .357. Red puts his knife away knife away and pulls out both of his guns and shoots at Winter, who uses his bionic arm again to block the bullets. Winter shoots at Red with his TEC-38, who steps away from the shots. Before Red can do anything Winter charges at him with his robot arm, sending Red through the wall to the outside and onto the streets. Winter walks onto the street with Red pointing his guns at him. Winter quickly grabs a car speeding towards him with his robot arm and lays it in front of him on its side to block the bullets. Winter puts his two pistols back and pulls out his Vz. 61 Skorpion. Winter punches the car and it flies towards Red, who jumps over the car letting it crash into the building behind him. Winter shoots at Red while in the air and gets him the shoulder. Red falls to the ground and quickly shots at Winter's hand, causing him to the drop the gun. Red runs to Winter and when he is face to face sends his fist flying at Winter's head with his pistol in hand, looking like he is punching with his gun, and shoots. Winter moves his head out of the way and pushes his arm away. Red points his other gun at Winter who also stops that one with his arm and knees Red in the stomach. Winter punches Red with his robot arm and sends him flying into the glass of a building and to the other side of the room where the elevators were. Red quickly gets up and into the elevator as Winter is shooting at him, which ricochets off the elevator doors as they close. Winter rushes to the elevators and pries the doors open. He grabs onto the cables of the elevator and climbs to the elevator. Winter manages to reach the elevator and tears through the floor of it with his bionic arm and climbs into it. Red surprises Winter by elbowing him in the face, sending into the elevator walls. Red grabs Winter and throws him to the other wall and repeatedly bashes his head. Winter finally stops Red's assault and retaliates. They both fight in the elevator until it stops and opens to a new room which they both tumble into. They both lose each other in the cubicle filled room. The lights are off so Red loses track of where Winter went. He turns on his helmets nightvision. While hiding in a cubicle Winter suspects that Red might have nightvision, as he seems to know where he is going. He waits for Red to get closer and uses his arms EMP to disable his nightvision. Red reacts to the EMP wave and his helmet short circuiting. Winter hits Red from behind and grabs his arm and throws him over his back to the other side of the room. Winter pulls out his FN Mk 13 and fires a disk grenade at Red, which attaches itself to Red's helmet. Red removes his helmet and throws it out the window. Winter charges at Red and punches him in the chest then in the face. Red grabs Winter's head and bashes onto the wall. Red grabs Winter's robot arm and rips it off, throwing it to the ground. Red turns Winter around and proceeds to beat him while Winter's severed arm crawls to him and grabs his leg and pulls him to the ground. The arm wraps itself around Red's neck and chokes him. Red gets back up and pries the robotic appendage off and hits Winter with it. Red grabs Winter and throws him to the window, which doesn't shatter but does crack. Red then tackles Winter, shattering the window with both of them falling. In his rage Red continues to hit Winter in the face, but Winter grabs Red and throws him behind him. Red pulls out his grappling gun and it latches to a pole sticking out of the building. Red safely lands on the ground and points his gun at the falling Winter Soldier.

Red Hood: So long, ruski!

Red is interrupted by a beeping sound and turns around to find his helmet with the bomb still attached to it.

Red Hood: Oh SHI-

An explosion envelops Red as Winter flies closer to the ground. He grabs onto a street lamp, swinging a full circle before letting go and landing on the ground as Red Hood's charred and destroyed helmet lands next to him.

 **K.O.!**

Winter Soldier walks toward his helicopter while his bionic arm crushes Red Hood's helmet.

Boomstick: KABOOM, BITCH!

Wiz: Red Hood is certainly a deadly opponent but the Winter Soldier is even more so. For one thing he had much more weaponry in his arsenal with more destructive force and the better armor.

Boomstick: Plus Winter Soldier regularly fights super humans far beyond Red Hoods abilities, who normally fights only Batman. (In a whiny sounding voice) But Wiz and Boomstick, Red Hood was trained by Batman and Winter Soldier was trained by Captain America and you guys said that Batman would beat Cap' so Red Hood should be able to beat Winter Soldier! Meh, meh, MEH.

Wiz: We are well aware of where they got their training, but that is exactly what they were. Training. They were not necessarily brought to the same level, especially due to their...abrupt ends to their respective careers. The difference is that Winter Soldier has been put into stasis numerous times for 70 years, so he has decades more training than Red Hood.

Boomstick: In the end, Winter Soldier totally iced Red Hood.

Wiz: The winner is the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: It'll totally be worth it because the author has been much more active lately. Which is weird because he's such a lazy ass.**

 **Life Savior: I'm right here!**

 **Boomstick: I know!**


End file.
